mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sumit082004
Hi! I'm Sumit082004 and sumit08 frm MLN. Please don't forget to sign with four tides. I am pleased to meet you all. Sumit082004 (talk) 08:53, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hi Sumit08 welcome to the MLN Wiki, I'm Hugh-Z, if you need any help on MLN I would be happy to help you out. Just post on my talk page. :D Hugh-Z (talk) 10:35, December 29, 2012 (UTC) OK. Sumit082004 (talk) 12:33, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Sure I'll add you on MLN. I don't need any items but if you need any I'll send you some. :) And if you want I can change the colour of your profile background. Hugh-Z (talk) 04:30, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Do you want any help with rank 3? I can click your tracks and I can also set-up tracks from stunt 1 - stunt 3 (which I can set-up 11 of). 05:37, February 3, 2013 (UTC) So, how do you change the background? Also, I need clicks on my Spac Probe Mission module. Also, thanks for your help. :) :D (talk) 08:52, February 6, 2013 (UTC) " " Copy this template and add colours where it says to, if you want me to do it just ask. I'll send a few clicks your way. :) 03:14, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Okay well turns out I can't click your module, but I clicked the one next to it a few times. 06:02, February 5, 2013 (UTC) No problem! But how to copy the template? (talk) 08:52, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Just go into edit and click the green template above hello and change the the background and font colours. 04:41, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much! But how did you get your sig with a template? I also want one of those. (talk) 09:05, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Well firstly you may want to slide the template to the top of your page, so your whole page is the same colour, you can also add the same template to your profile page, you'll need to move your inventory screenshot though. And for your signature click Here and Here *Scroll down to 'Creating A Signature' and it will tell you to make a page called User:(your username)/sig *So click contribute, add new page *Blank page *Call your page User:Sumit082004/sig If you don't understand it, I'll do it for you. I'll tell you the rest later because it gets complicated. 10:16, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Welcome! Hello and welcome to the wiki Sumit082004! My name is LegoStefan24 (but you can call me LS24 or Stefan). I want to welcome you to this wiki and make sure you understand that there are many people, including myself, who are more than happy to help you out if you need anything! I hope to see you around the wiki, and I hope you have fun around here :) 01:44, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! (talk) 09:03, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Are you still on mln? I wish to help you out again. I'm sorry I was away for so long, but if you like, I can create a basic sig for you, say I could copy mine and you can replace the colours and stuff. If you want to finish rank just ask, I'll ste up my modules, see you later :) 03:30, June 10, 2013 (UTC)